There Is Another World
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Emma kisses a man at a ball. He is her true love. What happens when the kiss of true love breaks a spell and reveals the man to be Regina?
1. Chapter 1

Carlos arrived at the Charmings' ball an hour late – deliberately – and made his way over to the table of drinks. He was under the impression that this was merely a glorified New Years' Eve party two years into returning to the Enchanted Forest – all thanks to Regina, who'd only gotten 'thank you's from Emma and Henry – when actually, it was a ball to find Emma a suitor and Henry a suitable father.

"James, something's not right with that guy. Something seems off…" Snow mumbled to her husband from her throne.

"I know what you mean. I'll go talk to him." He stepped down from the dais and made his way over to the man, who stood as though he owned the place and looked over the guests with what seemed like disgust. "Excuse me, sir? We don't remember inviting you." James' hand was on his sword but he saw no such weapon on the slightly shorter man.

He shrugged with bulky, broad shoulders. "That's because I'm crashing." His voice was deep, and any woman standing nearby may have swooned with the gravelly, sexy sound. James recognised the smirk on his lips, but couldn't place it.

"Well, my wife and I think that you should leave. You were not invited."

"What if I'm your daughter's true love?" He smirked. "Would you dare kick me out if I end up making her happy?"

James decided to change the subject. "I don't recognise you from Storybrooke."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't there, it just means we never met."

"Dad, it's fine…" Emma's quiet voice came from behind him. As Carlos looked over at her, his smirk fell and his eyes were filled with pity, sympathy and slight anger as he looked at the young woman.

The blonde fiddled with a string hanging from her corset, staring down at her hands. "He can stay. He's not causing any trouble.

Carlos could see that Emma looked uncomfortable in the clothing, and as she refused to make eye contact with anyone that she was afraid of her father.

He grit his teeth and glared at the back of James' head. How dare he cause his own daughter to fear him?

"It's not okay, Emma. We're going to find you a suitable husband this evening, and this man isn't him." He nearly yelled. Emma mumbled something. "What was that?" She mumbled again. "I said, what was that?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, father."

"Good." He turned back to Carlos. "Since Emma doesn't want you to leave, you're welcome to stay. But if you touch her… I'll have your head." He stormed off up to his throne again.

Emma stayed stood where she was, still fiddling. Carlos stepped forward, right in front of her. "Your father is cruel. I remember him being a much nicer man in Storybrooke." The blonde simply nodded. "His name isn't even James. That's the name of his dead brother – whose name was also false." She shrugged. Carlos sighed as a slow song began playing. Emma lifted her head and smiled politely as men gathered around her, each one eager to have the first dance with the princess – and maybe end up as her husband.

As she looked at the man before her, about to speak, her jaw dropped and she just stared. The man was gorgeous… High cheekbones, tan skin, deep brown eyes she could get lost in, short black hair and bulky muscles. Emma hadn't been attracted to men since Neal… But this man…

He wore plain black King's robes, and a few medals adorned his left breast. A deep blue sash crossed from his left shoulder down to his right hip, where a thin emerald green and silver band crossed to his right hip as a belt.

He smile politely, eyes sad, but happily taking in the beauty of Emma. "You are truly beautiful, princess." His voice would have been quiet if it weren't for its low pitch, the vibrations resonating loudly. "It's a shame that's all these men care about. Beauty. It's a mere side order compared to your intelligence, bravery, courage, honour… and surprisingly attractive arrogance." He said, never taking his eyes off of bright green ones. "I would ask you to dance if your father weren't going to behead me."

"Screw my father." She whispered, smiling softly at the compliments received.

"I'm not sure he'd like that, he's married." Carlos joked, smiling softly too and holding his hand out palm up.

Emma took the offered hand with a grin, and Carlos led her out onto the dancefloor.

James gripped his sword handle, growling, but Snow put her hand on his to calm him. "Leave them be… Let's just watch what happens."

Emma had obviously only been recently trained in Ballroom dancing, as her movements were stiff - unlike Carlos, who was dancing with practiced ease as he took the lead.

They swirled and danced around the room together, Emma looking down at his chest to identify the medals. He had a Queens Service Order, A Coronation medal, and a Silver Jubilee medal adorning the blue sash by his shoulder. Below, on his chest, were three breast stars. Two knights: A Most Noble Order of the Garter, and a Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle, and a Military: A Most Honourable Order of the Leekit Great Master. All of the medals were in the colours of the Summerlands, and Emma recognised them instantly as Regina's court.

How would she feel about the two dancing like this? The man was obviously held in high esteem in the Queen's court, as a knight. Would Regina oppose if the two struck up a romance? Why did Emma care what the woman thought, anyway?

The music came to a dramatic halt and their fronts were pressed up against each other, both brown and green eyes flicking between eyes and lips. The room was silent as it watched, no music playing.

"I'm gonna kiss you." Carlos whispered.

"I'd like that."

Their lips brushed gently before pressing fully against each other, strong arms wrapping around a lithe waist, and pale arms wrapping around broad shoulders.

Now, let it be clear that True Love's kiss not only breaks_curses_, but spells and potion charms too. Which is why, when the boom of true love emanated from their lips, Carlos – and his clothes – began to shrink a little. His features changed and the room watched on in horror as 'Knight Carlos of the Summerlands' morphed slowly into 'Queen Regina of the Summerlands'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **'Leekit' is a fictional city in Summerlands that I've just made up. I took pro medal an jacket descriptions from our dear Prince Phillip. His Military medal says 'Bath', which is a city here, so I made one up. Please review, let me know what you think, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you x


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina!" Snow screeched in shock. The harsh noise forced Emma to pull away and look at her mother. "Look who you're kissing!" She shouted. The blonde princess turned her attention to the man... to find Regina stood in nicely fitting knights dress robes.

"Regina..." She whispered. "Oh my _god_, I've missed you." She wrapped the woman in a tight hug, unwilling to let her be banished from their acres of land again.

James came storming over as Regina held his daughter close. "How dare you." He snarled, unsheathing his sword and holding it out, pointing at Regina's throat. "I will have your head you bitch."

Henry, who had been standing startled at the buffet table, suddenly rushed forward and wrapped his arms around both his mothers. "Don't you dare hurt her! She's my mom!" He was just tall enough to shield her neck from the blade.

James stayed still and Regina burst past Henry.

"You would hold a blade to your grandsons throat? I was right about you, _Albert Haycock_." Snow's eyes widened at the name, having never heard it. 'James' faltered a little, gulping. "You always were, you always will be a terrible and abusive parent. Just. Like. Your. _Father_." There was a collective, light gasp.

"Regina..." Emma said quietly. The brunette turned around. "Please get me out of here."

She gulped and nodded, grabbing the hands of her son and his other mother. With a puff of thick purple smoke, they were gone.

"James... who is Albert? What was Regina talking about?" Snow asked hesitantly, making her way over to her husband. He was still holding the blade in the air.

It fell from his hand and to the marble floor with a loud clang. "I... am not the man you believe me to be."

The three appeared in Regina's castle library as the smoke cleared, Emma clinging to Regina. "Thank you." She whispered. "I was so scared to get myself out of there. I thought they'd come after me, if I started making my way here."

"Here? Why here?" The brunette frowned in confusion.

"Regina, you're like the one person in this land that would never stand for abuse. No one else cared, Snow doesn't know..."

"Don't say any more. I couldn't take it. You're safe now."

Just a few hours later, when Henry was in bed and the two adults were having a late dinner, one of Regina's servants came running, waving a folded up piece of pure white paper. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Telegram from the White Kingdom!"

Regina grabbed it and paced along the length of the table as she read it. "This is bad..."

"What is it?" Emma asked, rushing over to the woman who saved her.

"It says...

'_Your Bitchesty Regina Mills._  
_You have one week to return my daughter to me. A week today my army and I will attack all of your castles. You. Will not. Survive. Even if I have to make sure of it myself._  
_Albert James Haycock.'_

This is bad, Emma!"

"I'm not going back, Regina. I refuse. I'm staying with you. He will not control me anymore."  
The brunette reached out and stroked a soft, beautiful cheek. "Then I won't let him. Let's get or things together. It's a long journey to Leekit."

"Leekit? Wasn't that on one of your medals?" Emma asked, confused.

"Yes. Your father will never suspect a thing. He'd expect us to stand and fight."

"I'm not sure cowardice is the best option, Regina. Wouldn't it show them that we mean business if we fight them?"

"Yes, I suppose, but I want you and our son safe."

"James! James you can't do this!" Snow cried. Her husband watched on as she was shackled to a dungeon cell wall by her own guards. "James, please…"

He just stood there, arms folded across his chest, glaring at her. "You betrayed me, Snow. A Queen always follows the orders of her King." He said calmly, coldly.

"Not when it's the Queen's rightful kingdom! I am the heir! You're not even King, James, you're a prince. It doesn't work the way you think it does."

"I am your husband!" He shouted, still not moving. "I have power over you!" There was fire in his eyes, fire that had not been there two years ago – or ever.

Snow openly sobbed as the guards and her husband walked away in silence. She tugged and yanked desperately at the chains holding her to the wall, her cries echoing through the stone dungeons.

"Something's wrong, Gina. I can feel it." Emma whined, helping Regina pack some of hers and Henry's things into trunks and chests to be loaded into a horse and cart procession that would take them on a four-day journey to Regina's summer home Leekit, while they waited for a safe house in Agrabah to be aquired.

"Like what? What kind of feeling?" She stopped what she was doing and turned Emma to face her. In this world, gut feelings were usually right – especially in those with magic capabilities.

"Someone… Someone's in trouble. I don't know who, or where, but someone important."

Regina took a deep breath and went back to packing. "We'll work it out, okay? But we have to go now." She snapped the case shut and her guards carried them away. "Are you ready?" She called to the younger woman, gesturing to a guard to get Henry and carry him out – the teenager was fast asleep.

* * *

_ A/N: Nearly 200 words less than I would've liked, but I have a kind of story plan and needed it to be cut off there for story-telling purposes._

_I'm not sorry I'm such a bitch to James. I really hate his character. I have a lot of space for Snow to redeem herself (I know everyone focuses on Regina's redemption but I honestly think Snow needs to redeem herself too, since what she does... it's not inherently good. It's not what a good person would do. A good person doesn't **(2X10 SPOILER)** organise the execution of a woman who raised her, which is why I'm so glad she stopped it. That and Gina didn't die) But yeah I really have a lot of hate for James._

_Then again, it will be revealed why he's such an ass all the time (in this story, any way. He's just a plain old ass most of the time in the others)._


End file.
